


Earth is Strong

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Exo Character studies [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Kyungsoo's Character study





	Earth is Strong

Earth is strong, firm, unmoving, a steady presence and it reassures Kyungsoo. He lays back on it, the solid surface reminding him that he is present. He smiles. He can feel the warmth radiating upwards from it reminding him of the affection he feels towards his friends. Like him, the earth is there, a constant presence and reassuring warmth radiating from its core. It rarely is angry, but when it is, it is with a terrifying ferocity that the earth expresses it's displeasure, tearing itself apart, it is intimidating at times, its very nature sometimes misunderstood. He too is terrifying when upset, his power giving him the strength to reflect the earth's displeasure in thrown rocks and boulders, the soil torn and displaced, but then there are the times he intimidates without intention, his impassive face apparently less impassive in appearance than he would like. But then the earth settles, as does his anger, the misunderstood is understood and the warmth returns, the reassuring air reinstated. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and smiles. The earth is him, an he is earth, solid and warm .He is glad to be blessed with the ability to manipulate it.


End file.
